One of a Kind
by Kiryu2012
Summary: A mysterious alicorn arrives in Ponyville, while an unknown reptile starts to kill off the native animals before beginning to hunt ponies. Could this alicorn be the one to save Ponyville?


He flew slowly above the clouds, all alone. He was an alicorn that only stood a little taller than the average stallion, with a dark green coat. His hooves were razor sharp, and almost claw-like. His mane was a dark red, while his tail was a contrasting blue. His wings were leathery and bat-like, and a pair of fangs stuck out from his upper jaw. His dark blue snake-like eyes shone in the bright sunlight, and his wings slowly flapped to allow him to fly through the air. There was a small grin upon his lips as he stared ahead. Soon he would reach his destination, where his life would continue.

Kiryu tucked his wings in slightly and fell below the clouds, where he soon saw his destination: Ponyville. His grin grew wider, revealing his row of pointed carnivorous teeth. Kiryu flew downwards, flying towards the town. Along the way he noticed a rainbow tail hanging over the side of a nearby cloud. A Pegasus perhaps? Kiryu banked to the left and flew above the cloud, where he saw a light blue Pegasus pony with a rainbow mane and tail sleeping on the cloud.

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes to see a shadow looming above her. Looking up, she almost thought a dragon hovered before her. However, the image became clear: it was a male alicorn before her. Rainbow Dash's eyes widened in surprise as she stood up.

"Whoa. I never seen anypony like you before. Who are you?"

Kiryu chuckled quietly before he spoke, his voice thick with an Australian accent:

"Ya can call me Kiryu. My full name's Kiryu 2012, but most ponies call me Kiryu. I just thought I'd come here to Ponyville for awhile."

Rainbow Dash smiled. Not only would this mean that Pinkie Pie would have another welcoming party, but she was now talking with an alicorn. She already liked his style, especially those bat-like wings she only ever saw before with Princess Luna's royal guards. She then noticed Kiryu's Cutie Mark: a man wearing no shirt, and having chest hair in the shape of Australia. It only took her a moment to figure out who that man was.

"Is your Cutie Mark supposed to be…Saxton Hale?"

Kiryu chuckled again.

"Aye. I was raised and trained to be a fighter from the start. I've hunted dragons to keep my hometown safe. I heard about all the kinds of exotic creatures here and thought I'd come see what they've got."

Rainbow Dash blinked in shock before Kiryu flew back.

"Well I'd love to chat, but I've got to go. Later."

Kiryu then flew away, leaving Rainbow Dash on her cloud. The mare giggled to herself as she sat down.

"Oh my gosh, he hunts dragons? That's so awesome!"

Kiryu landed down in the streets of Ponyville, several ponies looking at the alicorn with surprise. The bat-winged pony looked around as he slowly trotted down the street, pondering where to go. He certainly shouldn't just head straight into the Everfree Forest; the residents here might get the wrong ideas. So he decided to see what Ponyville had to offer.

After a while, Kiryu spotted a house made straight out of a tree. Curious, he walked up to the tree and knocked three times on the door. A moment later, Twilight Sparkle opened the door to see an alicorn standing before him.

"Oh. Hello, sir. Um, did the Princesses send you here?"

Kiryu just shook his head. Typical reaction of most ponies.

"Nah, don't worry. I'm just another friendly face that decided to drop by here. Noticed your house and decided to check it out."

"I see. Well, in that case, welcome to Ponyville. I'm Twilight Sparkle, by the way, the town's librarian."

Kiryu peered into the home and indeed saw many books in multiple shelves lined up. Quite impressive, he had to admit.

"I can tell. Quite a lot of books you've got here. You can call me Kiryu, and I've been wanting to know about the wildlife here."

Twilight smiled with glee as she let Kiryu into the library, trotting up to a shelve with books on the Everfree Forest's fauna.

"Well you're in luck, because I've got lots of books on that subject."

Twilight's horn glowed a soft magenta, before several books were levitated down, before being picked up by Kiryu's own magic as he studied each book carefully. After a moment, he set down one of the books, which was about the reptiles of the forest. As Kiryu opened up the book and skimmed through the pages, Twilight studied him curiously.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"Nah. I'm Australian, and decided to check here for a while to see the rest of Equestria. I came here specifically to find some exotic creatures- Ah! Like these beauts!"

Kiryu looked down at a section of the book that talked about carnivorous dinosaurs, ranging from the Utahraptor to the Tyrannosaurus Rex. Kiryu smiled, revealing his pointed teeth as he read through every article about the therapods. Twilight came up to him from the right.

"What exactly do you want to know about these animals?"

"Well I gotta find out as much of these animals as possible if I'm gonna hunt them."

"Wait, hunt? You're a hunter?"

"Yeah, I'm a hunter. Or more like a warrior. I've been raised to be a fighter, and I protected my hometown from even dragons. I really had to train myself to grow stronger for greater threats."

"That's…amazing! You really were raised like that?"

"Yep! As a foal I even survived for 16 days in the outback alone. Of course I didn't survive easily, but I lived to tell the tale."

Twilight blinked as Kiryu soon stood up. "Well thanks for the help Twilight, but I best be off," The green alicorn stated before heading towards the door. Twilight trotted towards him, asking the question that hung above her:

"What kind of alicorn are you?"

Kiryu grinned, baring his teeth.

"One of a kind."

The Manticore growled as he looked around in his part of the forest. There wasn't something right; there was a new presence here, one he couldn't figure out. The winged cat stood his ground, looking around cautiously, trying to find where and what this presence was.

He would soon get his answer.

A bellowing roar got his attention, before a creature stepped before him. It was a large therapod dinosaur, about the same height as a tiger at the shoulder, with dark purple scales, a long whip-like tail, strong arms with claws like a Spinosaur's, and an elongated muzzle with conical teeth poking out from its upper jaw like an alligator. The dinosaur bellowed once more as it stomped the ground. The Manticore stood his ground, flicking his tail threatingly in the air.

The Manticore charged at the dinosaur, swinging his paw at the reptile, but the dinosaur blocked the blow with its left arm, then raked its claws across the Manticore's forehead, sending him staggering backwards, blood trickling down his face. The dinosaur then bit down on the Manticore's back, tearing into the flesh with its conical teeth. Snarling in pain and rage, the Manticore bit down in the dinosaur's leg, bringing out a roar of pain as blood trickled out between the Manticore's fangs, before the cat pulled up, throwing the dinosaur onto its right side. The Manticore then swung his tail forward, stabbing his stinger into the flesh, only to pull it out and stab it in again, before spraying out a spatter of acidic venom, the toxins sizzling against the purple scales.

The dinosaur bit onto the Manticore's left arm, bringing out a roar of pain from the cat, before he tossed away the Manticore, before rising and charging again. The Manticore reared up on his hind legs before bringing his front paws down upon the dinosaur's head, flooring him. The dinosaur grabbed the Manticore by his neck and tossed him into a tree, before rising to his feet. With a mighty bellow, the dinosaur lowered his head and charged forward, slamming his skull into the Manticore's right side, breaking his rib cage and bringing the cat to the ground, the mammal coughing up blood as he saw the dinosaur's wounds seal up in seconds. The dinosaur bit down on the Manticore's neck before crushing the neck bones, letting the dead Manticore collapse to the ground, before the dinosaur bellowed out in victory, proceeding to feed on the dead mammal to gain more power to evolve.


End file.
